Route 8
Route 8 is a route that connects Lagoona Lake and Rosecove Beach. Rival Jake meets the player here, and will join the player in battles against other trainers, making those fights Double Battles until he leaves. After each trainer battle, he heals the player's Pokémon. Notable Places Old Well As shown in the photo, there is an old, mysterious well. Click on it, and if the player has an Odd Keystone in their bag, he or she may throw it into the well. Afterwards, the player encounters a wild Spiritomb. The Odd Keystone can be obtained through underwater mining at Lagoona Trenches. Secret Pond Opposite to Lady Lusine, there is a narrow path that requires HM Cut to access. Inside is a secret pond that has a Dawn Stone on the small bridge over the pond. There is also a mysterious crack in the wall. 2015 Christmas Event The Christmas Event was located at the end of Route 8. There is a building that sells Hot Chocolate, which has equivalent effects of Soda Pop and heals 60 HP, for 350 dollars and only during holiday seasons. A free Shiny Snover, which is holding the Mega Stone Abomasite, could also be received by helping Mrs. Claus cutting down the trees during the Christmas Event. The event lasted for exactly a week, from 24th December (Christmas Eve) to 31st December, 2015 (New Year's Eve). Pokémon Tall Grass All Pokémon are encountered at Lv.13-16, meaning that some Pokémon found on this route, specifically Lillipup and Starly, are around their required levels for evolution. Official encounter rate is listed in red under the rarity. Old Well Throw an Odd Keystone into the well to encounter. Gift Only available during the 2015 Christmas Event, which ended on 31st December. Requires Cut. One-time only. Trainers Note: Trainers marked with a star symbol (*) are available for rematches. Double Battles Note: After Jake leaves, subsequent rematches become Single Battles instead. Single Battle The following trainer can only be fought in Single Battle, because Jake has already left by the time player reaches this trainer. Items Trivia * Buneary is widely known as the hardest-to-evolve Pokémon that requires happiness to evolve, because its base happiness is 0. **All wild Buneary found on this route are at Lv.13 or above, so they all know Frustration, which is very powerful when the user's happiness is low. **It is recommended to catch Buneary with the Luxury Ball found on Route 10 to speed up the process of gaining happiness. * The Hot Chocolate heals more than a scientifically made Super Potion, yet it costs half the price of the Super Potion. However, it is slightly more expensive than Soda Pop (which has the same effect and costs 300 dollars) in core series games prior to Pokémon Sun and Moon. * All of Gentleman Nolan's Pokémon give Physical Attack Effort Values except for his Delcatty (which gives 1 HP Effort Value and 1 Speed Effort Value), making him a hotspot for training the Physical Attack stat of player's Pokémon. **Even though Worker Deven in Cragonos Mines took over the best spot for training Physical Attack until his disappearance, many players still find Nolan for rematch due to the amount of money he gives when defeated. ** Unfortunately, Anthian City update drastically reduced the money reward from Gentleman Nolan, as he now awards $1656, far less than $2760 that he offered before. ** For players who completed the Anthian City storyline and accessed Route 11, Rising Star Darren is a far better hotspot than Gentleman Nolan, as he offers the same amount of money as Nolan did before, in addition to providing only Physical Attack EVs. * Hiker Anson is currently one of the best places to train for Physical Defense, with his Pokémon giving a total of 6 Defense Effort Values, tying with Hiker Jackson on Cragonos Cliffs. ** Players should be wary of the powerful attack Self-Destruct. Category:Routes